


Boring Work First

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Series: WheelRatch drabbles [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Switching, Teasing, Valve Dom (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: Wheeljack gets one of his fantasies played out. Ratchet gets him desperate before leaving him the whole day to work while horny. Wild after work times happen.





	Boring Work First

_ Wheeljack was half awake, barely having gained consciousness. He felt something pleasant from between his thighs though… perhaps from another nice dream about his conjunx…. He sighed and sat up, weak from his tiredness (he and Ratchet never forwent making love before recharge and last night they’d had a particularly good round). _

_ Ratchet was the source of the pleasant feelings. _

_ He was between Wheeljack’s thighs, lapping away at his valve, blissfully unaware of the fact that Wheeljack was watching hungrily, until Wheeljack groaned softly. Hnnng… he was enjoying this. He loved waking up to being eaten out. Best way to wake up ever. _

_ Ratchet lapped away eagerly, his glossa moving in and out of his conjunx's valve. Now that Wheeljack was awake, all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment… he aggressively lapped away at Wheeljack's anterior node, trying to make the sensations as intense as possible. Wheeljack's thighs shook as he became more and more conscious. He pulled Ratchet's face closer to his dripping, aching valve, groaning and panting. He was getting there pretty quickly from Ratchet's vigor. "S-sunshine--!" _

_ Ratchet felt the wrecker's valve begin to clench as he neared overload, so he pressed a soft kiss on the sweet little lips of it, then drew away. He moved on top of Wheeljack and kissed him, with no intention of continuing pleasing him. Wheeljack whined into the kiss but eagerly twirled his glossa with Ratchet's. He reached to touch his valve, but he received a firm slap on his servo, causing him to pull away. _

_ "What was that for?" he asked when they stopped kissing. _

_ "No. No overload, sweetspark," Ratchet said. "You're going to have to wait for me to do that for you. No touching yourself." _

_ "But--" _

_ "You'll have to wait." He pulled a device out of his subspace.  _ ** _The overload inhibitor_ ** _ . He attached it to Wheeljack's spinal strut. "We'll see if you're a good enough boy to where you don't need this," he commented. "Be good, and I'll let you overload later." _

*****

Wheeljack was in the Jackhammer working on something, when he couldn't avoid the twinge between his legs any longer. The ache in his node and the pressure behind his panels was driving him crazy, but every so often a wave of need would come over his array, making it very hard to concentrate on the device he was building. This wave was particularly intense; groaning, he pressed his thighs together to give himself a little friction against his panels. This gave him a small wave of relief, but it was short lived. 

"Primus damn it," he grumbled, putting down his tools irritably as he opened his valve panel and flopped down on the small berth in the corner of the ship. He grabbed one of his pillows, sat up, and shoved it between his spread legs and began to grind into it. It had been a long time since he had done this, his digits usually doing the trick. But this time, he needed the movement of his hips to satisfy him. Ratchet didn't have to know he was being a bad boy. Besides, how did anyone expect a mech as horny as Wheeljack to hold off for this long? Especially after being eaten out! He had the overload inhibitor on, so it wasn't like he could overload anyway. He whined desperately as his node caught on the seams of his pillow, shamelessly smearing transfluid and lubricants all over it. But he needed to relieve the charge building up in him. He cried out, not getting the relief he needed. 

Nothing was better. The sensation got more and more intense, only to peak and cause him to get oversensitive. Now his node hurt with every grind he made. "Damn it!" he groaned, flopping back in the berth and closing his panel. He decided it was best to pull himself together and go back to wait for Ratchet, to get his sweet release.

*****

Wheeljack was laying on the berth, spread out lazily, eyeing his conjunx, who was across the room. "Been waiting for ya, sunshine," he said.

"I told you I had to do the boring work first," Ratchet replied. He couldn't deny that Wheeljack was hot, just there, but he had to be patient.

"I know," Wheeljack purred. His optics rested on Ratchet's thighs… oh how he loved them… especially when he was between them. "Woulda thought the fun work woulda motivated ya to get here sooner."

Ratchet rolled his optics, although he could hardly be irritated with the hot wrecker laying on the berth in front of him. “Things take time, sweetspark,” he sighed. 

Wheeljack smirked and sat up. “Well I have a  _ few _ things that took me no time at all,” he murmured, getting up and walking slowly towards his conjunx (of course making sure to sway his hips a little extra).

Ratchet felt lust pulse through him as he watched his wrecker strut over to him. It made him want to do what he was planning more than he had before.  _ Patience _ , he reminded himself. Once Wheeljack was right in front of him, he took his hips in his servos. “You’re showing off a bit there, aren’t you?” he observed.

Wheeljack smirked. “Only for my favorite medic.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his conjunx’s face.

Ratchet pulled Wheeljack against him and began to kiss him passionately.  _ Such a dirty, filthy mech _ , he thought as he ran his glossa over Wheeljack’s lip plates. Wheeljack eagerly allowed his glossa to join his conjunx’s, reaching for Ratchet’s aft as he messily kissed him. He wanted Ratchet badly… he could feel the pressure building in his spike and the wetness growing in his valve. He’d been thinking about this all day while he was working, causing a lot of needy tension to have built up. He pulled away from Ratchet and breathlessly dragged him to the berth. Ratchet moved him so that he was face down in the berth… then Wheeljack felt a tightness around his wrists.

_ Ratchet had cuffed him _ .

He groaned into the softness of the berth. “What was that for sunshine…?” He moved his wrists against the restraint.

Ratchet smiled as he turned Wheeljack onto his back. “You’re going to do as I say, since you’re such a naughty, filthy mech,” he purred. “I’ve heard you’ve been bad.” He loved his bad, bad conjunx and couldn’t wait to punish him for being so bad.

“I thought that’s what ya liked ‘bout me,” Wheeljack groaned, turned on by his helplessness. He spread his thighs eagerly, hoping Ratchet would touch him… after all, he was so needy after being left helplessly horny all day.

“I do like that about you,” Ratchet replied, running a servo over Wheeljack’s interface panel. “But… I’ve been left no choice but to punish you… you’re already acting so needy… i think someone touched himself today.”

Wheeljack eagerly bucked into the touch, desperately wanting more. “Please… touch….”

“No.” Ratchet withdrew his touch. “You need to earn that.” He allowed his spike and valve to be revealed. “Don’t you dare reveal your spike or valve yet. Or I’ll have to punish you more for being such a little slut.”

Fucking Primus… Wheeljack groaned and whined needily. “P-please sunshine, I need--”

“Bup-bup-bup, no complaining,” Ratchet warned, beginning to touch himself. This should drive his lover mad. He serviced his spike with one servo, and his valve with the other. He was enjoying pleasing himself at Wheeljack’s expense; he knew his partner enjoyed being helpless and deprived.

Wheeljack squirmed, hopelessly turned on with no way for release. He couldn’t touch himself with his servos behind his back, and he wasn’t allowed to reveal his spike or valve. Everything ached so good, but so badly. He just wanted to be touched… watching his lover service himself drove him wild. He bucked his hips against nothing, because he needed to be relieved of his tension so badly. That morning, he and Ratchet had interfaced, but Ratchet had left him hanging before he could overload, which meant Wheeljack was aching and needy all day. Being deprived made him wild. He hadn’t thought of being cuffed and punished later.... he was both enjoying it and hating it.

Ratchet only stopped touching himself to retrieve one of their numerous toys to hit his ceiling node. His servo couldn’t quite do the trick for that, but Wheeljack had built a fair number of toys for their pleasure that could serve this purpose. He picked the biggest one, returned to the berth, and shoved it into his valve as Wheeljack whimpered loudly. Nothing was as good as Wheeljack’s spike, but watching his partner desperate and needy made up for it. Feeling devilish, he moved to his knees and began to ride the toy, just to drive Wheeljack insane. It worked; Wheeljack let out a loud whine and squirmed. It felt amazing to not only have something in his valve, but to be making Wheeljack this desperate.

“Please--! Sunshine… I need--”

“It’ll have to wait,” Ratchet interrupted huskily, close to overload as the toy hit his ceiling node. He bucked eagerly into the toy until he was right on the edge, then removed it and moved on top of Wheeljack, straddling Wheeljack’s chest between his thighs. Smirking, he stroked his valve to overload, and let all of his transfluid spill onto his partner. The fluid that shot out of his spike landed all over Wheeljack’s face, and the fluids from his valve ended up all over his partner’s front. Wheeljack was so hot covered in fluids like a filthy slut….

Wheeljack whined loudly. “P-please--! Touch….”

Ratchet reached and smacked Wheeljack’s aft hard. “No, you little slut. You’re being punished.”

The stinging in his aft only turned Wheeljack on more. He never knew how much he liked being pinned down and ordered around, but he was really enjoying Ratchet domming him. As much as the tension behind his interface panel hurt, the ache was good and watching Ratchet was good. Being smeared with transfluid was also amazing. “Please…?”

“If you’re good,” Ratchet replied. He moved so that his spike was right in Wheeljack’s face. “Suck.”

Wheeljack eagerly agreed, taking that beautiful spike in his mouth. He sucked eagerly, enjoying the taste of his partner. That all stopped when Ratchet began to thrust into him, nearly choking him. Ratchet enjoyed watching his partner squeeze his optics shut as he took his spike. Wheeljack moaned into it, sending pleasing vibrations through it. Ratchet nearly cried out as he hit his overload, far sooner than he had wanted to, but he was already charged up from seeing his partner covered in sticky fluids with a spike in his mouth. He felt Wheeljack swallow his transfluid, which kept him aroused.

"Now tell me, what are you?" Ratchet asked, removing his spike and moving so that he could make the wrecker sit up and face him.

"A-a slut… your slut--" Wheeljack breathed. "I'll be a good boy for ya--"

Ratchet shoved two digits into his mouth, silencing him. "You'd better be, or I'll have to punish you some more. I won't be so gentle this time." He removed his digits, despite loving the sensations going through them. His servos were very sensitive, being a medic and doing delicate work. It served him well in the berth, being able to be aroused if his digits were treated right.

"C-can ya fuck me… ya know, if ya punish me after--?"

"Convince me that you deserve it."

"Please--! I'm aching, I've been a good boy… punish me for my desperation--just please-- frag me!" Wheeljack wanted so desperately for his partner to do something, anything, to make it better….

Ratchet thought for a moment. "All right, you have been a good boy… I suppose I could please you, since I made you need me all day." He moved so that his chest was against Wheeljack's back, feeling his desperate cuffed servos touching desperately as Ratchet removed the overload inhibitor and tucked it into his subspace for next time. The medic's servo brushed over the wrecker's interface panel, all the while kissing his neck. A thought occurred to him… what if he bit it…? He closed his dentae over Wheeljack's neck cables, drawing a moan from the wrecker. "Please-- keep doin that!" It hurt but it felt so good…! This was his weakness.

This was news… Wheeljack liked being bitten. What if he liked being bitten elsewhere… he pulled Wheeljack close so he could reach his winglets, then began to kiss them. Wheeljack shuddered under the touch… he wasn't entirely aware of how sensitive they were, at least in this aspect. Ratchet allowed his glossa to draw circles all over those sensitive winglets, causing Wheeljack to cry out. It felt so good--! He was losing his mind for this. "S-sunshine-- don't stop--!"

"Oh, I won't, it's so fun making a mess of you," Ratchet murmured against the sensitive metal. "My tough wrecker, melting under me…."

"Primus-- hnnng-- don't stop--" Wheeljack was an absolute mess; he allowed his spike and valve to become exposed, both ready for his conjunx.

Ratchet, feeling devious, shoved his digits into Wheeljack's mouth again. "I didn't give you permission to reveal your spike," he scolded. "I think I might have to tease you some more, like the little slut you are. So needy--!" He noted how swollen Wheeljack's valve lips were; he'd definitely done some failed attempt at self service.

Wheeljack whimpered. "P-please--!" he cried into Ratchet's digits. He just needed Ratchet's touch…. It hurt so badly to be this charged up and ready to go…!

"No." Ratchet removed his digits, then began to lightly stroke Wheeljack's thighs, creeping closer to the exposed spike and valve between them, then pulling away. Wheeljack cried out in frustrated arousal; it ached so much to be teased like this…. "C-couldn't stop it--"

"Because you're so needy, Wheeljack, you act like a dirty slut," Ratchet purred. "Now, I want you to overload for me… without me assisting your spike or valve."

"My servos… they're cuffed--" Wheeljack did have to admit that he was close; one touch would do it….

"Do it. I know you can, since you're such a dirty, nasty mech. You've been touching yourself, I can tell. Your valve lips are swollen. Time to finish the job without being touched."

Wheeljack whimpered as Ratchet caressed and played with his winglets. He could probably overload just from having them touched. He had to, or he wouldn't get pounded into the berth. The ache built higher and higher… he began to buck at nothing; there had to be some way to get that last push--

Ratchet bit down on the tip of Wheeljack's winglet, and that was it. Wheeljack threw his helm back and cried out at the pleasure of his release. Transfluid shot from his spike, his valve released all over the berth. Ratchet smirked as Wheeljack came down from the high. So it  _ was _ true. Wheeljack could overload without having his spike or valve touched (he'd said that he could but had never given away his secret). His winglets were the way to his spark (and apparently other things).

Taking advantage of Wheeljack's mind being fogged with afterglow and his body being slightly weak from overload, Ratchet pushed Wheeljack chassis down into the berth and moved on top of him. "Good boy," he praised huskily. "I might fuck you now, since you were good." He began to lick and kiss Wheeljack's right winglet, causing the wrecker to squirm. He whimpered loudly as his sensitive winglet was loved and teased. The little nips that Ratchet left on the tip of it drove him wild.

But what drove him when wilder was the sensation of Ratchet's spike finally entering him. That big, warm spike that would soon fill him up with transfluid… being fucked and having his most sensitive places touched… he was almost drooling, it felt so good. He moaned as Ratchet's dentae lightly scraped the surface of his winglet, sending shivers up and down his spinal strut. “S-sunshine—!” He eagerly took the spike, each ridge catching on his soft, sensitive mesh. This was so blissful, so good….

Ratchet thrusted as deeply as Wheeljack would take him, enjoying the tightness around him. Watching him overload simply from being touched was hot, and this was hot. Everything about Wheeljack was so hot. He felt so close to overloading, already revved up from watching Wheeljack overload. He pounded selfishly into Wheeljack, forcing the wrecker's face down in the berth. Wheeljack moaned loudly into the berth, unable to do anything except spread his thighs further to let Ratchet deeper. He felt his overstimulated interior node being hit over and over, causing him to cry out with each thrust Ratchet made. The ache, almost pain, turned to pleasure as Ratchet relentlessly rocked his hips, servos digging into Wheeljack's. Wheeljack strained against the cuffs on his wrists, whining at his helplessness. His charge was building, and soon he was on the edge. "More, please!" he begged into the berth. Ratchet shoved his face down harder as he overloaded hard inside Wheeljack, filling him with fluids. Wheeljack overloaded at the sensation of being full, his moan muffled by the berth. He cried out Ratchet's name as he came down, then went rather limp. 

"Such a filthy mech," Ratchet commented, a little breathlessly, as he unfastened the cuffs. He moved Wheeljack onto his back and moved on top of him. "But I love me a bad mech. I might not be so merciful if you touch yourself next time, though. I'm a medic; I can tell if you've been touching yourself throughout the day."

Wheeljack half opened his optics. "W-will do, sweetspark," he agreed weakly. "That was… real good. Thanks for that."

"Anytime for my favorite wrecker." Ratchet leaned in and kissed Wheeljack gently. He loved these moments where they softly kissed and purred to each other after a rough frag.

"My turn to top next time though," Wheeljack said, a bit of teasing in his voice.


End file.
